The present invention relates to an optical ocular system having an imaging optic, which images an image generated in an object plane so that a user can perceive it in an image plane, the imaging optic comprising a first lens having negative refractive power and a deflection element downstream from the first lens having positive refractive power, which causes folding of the beam path using a single reflection.
Such an optical ocular system is described in, for example, EP 1 513 000 A1. The ocular system is used therein in an HMD device (head-mounted display device). However, the ocular system cited at the beginning can also be used in microscopes or telescopes.
It is disadvantageous that when using an HMD device, for example, the user, if he must wear spectacles because of spherical defective vision, also has to wear these spectacles when using the HMD device. Wearing the spectacles and wearing the HMD device in addition is frequently viewed as unpleasant, however. It is also difficult to place the HMD device in its intended form on the head when the user is still wearing spectacles.